The invention relates to immunity to T cell immunity to viral antigens.
Human Immunodeficiency Virus-1 (HIV-1) has infected over 57 million and killed over 22 million individuals worldwide since the beginning of the epidemic. More than 95% of HIV-1 infected individuals live in developing countries and have no access to antiretroviral treatment.
HIV-1 specific cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL) and T helper cells play a central role in controlling viral replication. Analysis of HIV-1-specific immunity has largely focused on assessment of immune responses directed against the structural HIV-1 proteins Gag, Pol and Env, as well as the accessory protein Nef. Recent data suggest that CTL responses directed against the early expressed regulatory proteins Tat and Rev also play a central role in the HIV-1-specific immune response. Despite advances in knowledge regarding HIV-1-specific immunity, the need for an effective vaccine remains great.